helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oricon
Oricon (Original Confidence) puts out Japanese music charts, equivalent to the Billboard charts in the US. Oricon maintains several ranking lists and publishes them on its website. While paying customers have access to the full lists, a slimmed down version is available for free on their website. Singles Sales Information Morning Musume Singles Berryz Koubou Singles ℃-ute Singles Mano Erina Singles S/mileage Singles Buono! Singles Albums sales information Morning Musume Albums *TBA Berryz Koubou Albums *TBA C-ute Albums *TBA Mano Erina Albums *TBA S/mileage Albums *TBA Buono! Albums *TBA Year-end Charts Singles Top 100 Singles of 1998 52. Morning Musume - Daite HOLD ON ME! (497,120) 58. Morning Musume - Summer Night Town (417,330) Top 100 Singles of 1999 7. Morning Musume - LOVE Machine (1,207,370) 51. Morning Musume - Memory Seishun no Hikari (410,850) 93. Morning Musume - Manatsu no Kousen (235,010) Top 100 Singles of 2001 5. Morning Musume - Ren'ai Revolution 21 (986,040) 15. Minimoni - Minimoni. Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (763,380) 20. Morning Musume - The☆Peace! (659,490) 37. Goto Maki - Ai no Bakayarou (434,790) 39. Petitmoni - BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (429,270) 42. Morning Musume - Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (414,480) 47. Tanpopo - Koi wo Shichaimashita! (386,830) 57. Minimoni - Minimoni. Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni. Bus Guide (326,320) 64. 3-nin Matsuri - Chu! Natsu Party (303,870) 86. 7-nin Matsuri - Summer Reggae! Rainbow (226,190) 95. Goto Maki - Afurechau...BE IN LOVE (210,360) 100. 10-nin Matsuri - Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (202,660) Top 100 Singles of 2002 17. Morning Musume - Souda! We're ALIVE (443,630) 26. Minimoni - Minihamus no Ai no Uta (325,440) 29. Morning Musume - Do it! Now (310,600) 39. Minimoni - Minimoni. Hinamatsuri! / Mini. Strawberry~ Pie (265,590) 51. Matsuura Aya - ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (224,480) 52. Minimoni - Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta (212,230) 64. Morning Musume - Koko ni Iruzee! (184,130) 95. Petitmoni - Pittari Shitai X'mas! (135,210) Top 100 Singles of 2003 63. Morning Musume - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (151,342) 64. Morning Musume - Shabondama (151,104) 75. Morning Musume - AS FOR ONE DAY (129,893) Top 100 Singles of 2004 89. Morning Musume - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (108,368) Top 200 Singles of 2005 167. Morning Musume - Aruiteru (53,404) 168. Kusumi Koharu - Balalaika (53,344) 184. Morning Musume - SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (48,667) 195. Morning Musume - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan (47,159) Top 200 Singles of 2009 83. Morning Musume - Nanchatte Ren'ai (70,299) 111. Morning Musume - Shouganai Yume Oibito (53,950) 124. Morning Musume - Naichau Kamo (50,313) 144. Morning Musume - Kimagure Princess (45,241) 186. Berryz Koubou - Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy (35,263) 189. Berryz Koubou - Seishun Bus Guide/Rival (34,589) 190. Yaguchi Mari - Seishun Boku / Seishun Ore (34,368) Top 200 Singles of 2010 138. Morning Musume - Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (48,357) 156. Morning Musume - Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (44,035) 161. Morning Musume - Seishun Collection (40,865) 174. Yaguchi Mari - Kaze wo Sagashite (37,251) 193. Berryz Koubou - Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (35,002) Top 200 Singles of 2011 135. Hello! Project Mobekimasu - Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (56,291) 137. Morning Musume - Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai (55,643) 186. Morning Musume - Maji Desu ka Ska! (41,029) 187. Morning Musume - Only you (40,778) Highest Selling Singles *Morning Musume - LOVE Machine (1,760,000) *Petitmoni - Chokotto LOVE (1,123,610) *Minimoni - Minimoni. Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (763,380) *Akagumi 4 - Akai Nikkichou (507,850) *Goto Maki - Ai no Bakayarou (434,790) *Tanpopo - Koi wo Shichaimashita! (386,830) *Matsuura Aya - ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (224,480) *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (81,866) *Abe Natsumi - 22sai no Watashi (81,460) *Morning Musume Otome Gumi - Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (75,351) *Nakazawa Yuko - Karasu no Nyoubou (74,700) *Kusumi Koharu - Balalaika (72,709) *Heike Michiyo - GET (70,260) *Fujimoto Miki - Romantic Ukare Mode (62,000) *BeriKyuu - Chou HAPPY SONG (56,895) *MilkyWay - Anataboshi (49,492) *℃-ute - Aitai Aitai Aitai na (49,027) *Buono! - Honto no Jibun (42,035) *W - Aa Ii Na! (41,581) *Berryz Koubou - Dschinghis Khan (37,096) *S/mileage - Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (36,513) *GAM - Thanks! (36,477) *V-u-den - Koi no Nukegara (33,250) *High-King - C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (31,693) *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai - Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (30,714) *Mano Erina - Otome no Inori (25,228) *ZYX - Iku ZYX! Fly High (19,086) *Shugo Chara Egg! - Minna no Tamago (17,306) *Ongaku Gatas - Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (14,527) *Iida Kaori - Aegekai ni Dakarete (12,482) *Guardians 4 - Going On! (11,677) *Coconuts Musume - Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) (9,730) *Athena & Robikerottsu - Seishun! LOVE Lunch (6,371) *Maeda Yuki - Nishi Shinjuku Deatta Hito (3,030) *Lilpri - Little-Princess☆Pri! (2,749) Lowest Selling Singles *Petitmoni - Pittari Shitai X'mas! (300,320) *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - Sakura Mankai (61,929) *Tanpopo - BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee (60,450) *Morning Musume Otome Gumi - Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (53,331) *Morning Musume - Pyocopyoco Ultra (34,050) *MilkyWay - Tan Tan Taan! (26,681) *Fujimoto Miki - Okitegami (24,746) *BeriKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (24,745) *GAM - LU LU LU (21,836) *S/mileage - Koi ni Booing Buu! (20,954) *℃-ute - Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (19,830) *W - Miss Love Tantei (18,099) *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai - Itoshiki Tomo e (17,762) *Minimoni - Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta (16,410) *Goto Maki - Secret (14,861) *Kusumi Koharu - Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! (14,468) *ZYX - Shiroi TOKYO (13,969) *Mano Erina - My Days for You (12,622) *Buono! - Natsu Dakara! (12,554) *Shugo Chara Egg! - Shugo Shugo! (10,899) *V-u-den - Jaja Uma Paradise (10,236) *Berryz Koubou - Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! (9,634) *Ongaku Gatas - Yattarouze! (9,042) *Guardians 4 - PARTY TIME (8,722) *Iida Kaori - Door no Mukou de Bell ga Natteta (6,422) *Athena & Robikerottsu - Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! (5,913) *Abe Natsumi - Ameagari no Niji no you ni (4,696) *Nakazawa Yuko - Danna-sama (2,853) *Lilpri - Idolulu (2,671) *Coconuts Musume - Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" (2,540) Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:Mano Erina Singles Category:S/mileage Singles Category:Buono! Singles Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:Mano Erina Albums Category:S/mileage Albums Category:Buono! Albums Category:Oricon Category:Zetima Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Hachama